vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tychus Findlay
Summary Tychus Findlay is a murderer, pirate, and old friend of Jim Raynor. After he was released from his prison sentence, he was given the mission to assassinate the "Queen of blades", Sarah Kerrigan. Worked with Jim Raynor as a member of the Raynor's Raiders until his death on Char. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher | At least High 6-C, likely higher Name: Tychus Findlay Origin: StarCraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Terran, Convict, Murderer, Pirate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification with Stimpack,Regeneration (Low), Personal Gravity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Infrared Vision, Color-Coded Threat Recognition), Resistance to Nuclear Radiation, Biological agents, and Chemical weapons | All Previous, Resurrection via Immortality Protocol, all of the Odin's armaments are explosive, Resistance to heat and energy weaponry. Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher (Tychus should be much more powerful than regular Marine) | At Least Large Island level, likely higher (Odin is a extremely powerful Thor Suit, and thus is able to deal much more damage than a regular Thor) Speed: At least Athletic Human, possibly Superhuman via Stimpack with Hypersonic attack speed (All rifles Marines carry fire projectiles moving at least this speed) | Likely Peak Human movement speed with Superhuman combat speed (Can keep pace with Zerglings in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Tychus is superior physically to average Marines), Likely higher | At least Class 100, likely higher (Larger than a Thor) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely higher (Tychus is a physically superior marine) | Unknown (Just like a regular Thor, Odin's weaponry does not focus on physical strength, yet it can crush tanks and Forcefields by walking) Durability: At least Building level, likely higher (Tychus is more durable than an average marine), Likely higher | At least Large Island level (Odin is larger and more durable than a regular Thor) Stamina: High (A regular Marine's combat suit augments the user's stamina, allowing them to fight for long periods of time) | Limitless due to Odin not being a living being, but a mech Range: Standard melee range physically, several dozen meters with weapons | At least dozens of meters with Thor's Hammer, higher with 250mm Punisher Cannons, Javelin Missile Launchers, and 330mm Barrage Cannons Standard Equipment: CMC Powered Combat Suit, C-14 Gauss Rifle, C-150 Ronin Pistol or Flak Pistol, Stimpacks, Combat Shields, Chain Gun | T800 Cannon, Hellfire Missiles Intelligence: Roughly Average. While little of Tychus's true intelligence is shown, he is a great manipulator. He has a large ego, and loves getting in fights. He is a master when it comes to most weapons. Weaknesses: Tychus is unable to leave his Marine suit. He is also incredibly egotistical and Xenophobic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stimpack:' The Stimpack is a chemical agent used in combat that is full of stimulants. Although the chemicals will damage the user, they will also greatly increase the Marine's movement speed and combat speed, allowing them to move swiftly and quickly acquire and dispatch targets at higher efficiency than normal. *'Chaingun:' Tychus carries many weapons, but his favorite and preferred weapon is his chain gun *'Odin:' Odin is a prototype Thor suit, and is much larger than normal Thor Suits. It is equipped with powerful cannons, and even the capability to call down a nuclear explosion. Key: Marine Suit | Odin Suit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Criminals Category:StarCraft Category:Soldiers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blizzard Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mecha Category:Resurrection Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6